No Harm Done
by Laerkstrein
Summary: When drunk, Shunsui finds himself to be horribly witty. His lieutenant, on the other hand, takes his comments to heart.


****Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**No Harm Done  
><strong>

**Prompt: **I don't want to hurt anymore...**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Written for LJ.

* * *

><p>Being the man that he was, a philanderer of sorts, Shunsui preferred to be stoned as often as possible. But with his darling little lieutenant always on his heels, that was all but impossible. Now that the relaxing effects of the sake had worn off, the usually jovial captain found himself staring up at the ceiling, sheets bundled around his chest as he sighed. Somehow, everything he did rubbed Nanao the wrong way. She would constantly berate him for his behavior, having only his best interests at heart. And what was his response to her concern? Laughter. Warm, meaningless laughter. It wouldn't be much of a long shot for him to say that his teasing had set her off earlier that very afternoon.<p>

He threw a hand over his eyes, remembering the bitter look on her face as she'd stormed off, almost in tears. He was truly horrible to do such a thing to her. If anything, he couldn't stand the sight of a woman in tears, let alone the one who was closest to his heart. Hers, he assumed, was in tatters after so many years of abuse at his hand. Such a thought made Shunsui wish that he could vanish; that he could sink into the mattress and be swallowed whole to atone for his sins.

Had he the courage, he would have surely offered his sincerest apologies. But Nanao had locked herself up in her room in the barracks and shoved several articles of clothing under the door, probably to hide the sounds of her dreadful sobbing. Shunsui could almost slap himself for being so despicable. He'd always teased her with good humor, believing that she'd interpret it that way. But he'd gone too far this time, causing harm to both her gentle heart and his own guilt-ridden conscience.

The captain slipped out of bed, sheets falling haphazardly to the floor as he donned his colored kimono, venturing out into the cold night. The heavy moon that hung on a string in the sky sent needles into his heart. On nights such as this, Nanao would often find him stumbling around with Rangiku, Izuru, and Shuhei, trying to find their way home. Other times, he vaguely remembered leaving a bar in the Rukongai with several attractive ladies, all of which Nanao had easily sent away, tails between their legs.

Fortunately, someone had left a window open just wide enough for the captain to climb through. The heated wooden floor dismissed the chills that had overcome him, and he strolled quietly down the hall, turning corners with care in the event that some of the officers were still awake. Soon, he came to the end of the hall, staring blankly at the door with the division's number and symbol emblazoned upon it. He raised a hand to knock just as the door opened, a red-eyed Nanao staring at him with blinding fury.

"What the hell are you doing here, sir?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "It's three in the morning. You should be at home sleeping..."

Shunsui shrugged lightly, the kimono slipping off his shoulders a bit. She didn't have to finish her sentence for him to know what she was thinking. Were he not sleeping, she would have likely assumed that he was out playing around with women or drinking himself into oblivion. Such things were far more pleasant than this experience, but this was far more pressing. Were he to leave without so much as a word, the captain was sure that he would be unable to sleep for the duration of the next week.

"Thought I'd come check on you," he lied, smiling gently as he placed a hand on her head. "But it seems that you're fine."

Nanao shook her head, smacking his hand away. "You're a liar, Captain," she said, not hesitating to call him out on his vain attempt at masking the truth. "You're a damned liar, and you know it. Now, tell me the truth: Why are you here?"

His hand outstretched, Shunsui took his lieutenant by the arm, gently leading her back into her room, closing the door behind them. She seated herself upon the bed, glowering dangerously at him as he turned to face her.

"You're upset," he said sheepishly, pointing out the obvious. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what I said this afternoon. Frankly, it's been bothering me all day, and I just..." His eyes visibly widened as she swept across the room, throwing her arms around him.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid man," he heard her say. "You don't have to say anything else..."

Shunsui smiled, tilting her face up to meet his own. The way her eyes shone, even in the darkness, made the sun, moon, and stars pale in comparison. They were beautiful, clear, focused. Everything about her was like a dream come true. The only person in the world who could understand and put up with his crap.

"I should go," he whispered, slipping out of her grasp as he opened the door. More than anything, he wanted to stay and make it up to her. But it would be best not to move too fast and push her away.

"Or..." The door closed again with a soft click as Nanao pulled the kimono from his shoulders, holding it in her mouth as she unfastened her obi. "You could stay right here."


End file.
